


Master of Not This: A Dutchie Story

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College, M/M, Masters, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Master of Not This: A Dutchie Story

It had been a very weird day for Davey. 

First, the eggs in the dormitory caf had been cooked differently than usual that morning.

Second, Crutchie came up to him after class, which wasn’t weird as somehow Crutchie was the only one of Davey’s MA Historical Fiction classmates who had anything to say about  Philipa Grogori. But, halfway through between their walk from their lecture hall to the cafeteria, which was only a small percentage into their discussion on whether the tudor series could have stopped after “The Boleyn Inheritance”, Crutchie stopped. 

“Hey,” said Crutchie.

“Hey?”

“Do you want to see a movie tonight?” 

“Sure,” said Davey.

“Do you want to go to the mall after Brit Lit and see what’s playing?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They started walking.

“I meant as I date.”

“I know.” Davey hadn’t known and he could feel his face lighting up and betraying him

-

“I just hate when they have to do it with every book adaptation,” said Davey. They had gotten back from the movie but hadn’t finished insulting it so had found a couch in the dorm’s common room.

“I know-,” Crutchie tried to shift his position on the couch, causing his hand to accidentally brush Davey’s.

They got quiet. 

Crutchie looked at Davey. Davey looked at Crutchie.

Crutchie put his hand on Davey’s shoulder. They held eye contact for a second before Crutchie leaned in. Davey jumped back. 

Crutchie jumped back. “Sorry. I thought that-”

“I…”

“I just thought, I mean…”

“-I haven’t kissed anyone before.”

“Oh,” said Crutchie, and before he could stop himself, “Aren’t you like twenty-three?”

“Uh-”

“Sorry. Sorry I-”

“I have to study-sorry.” 

Davey stood up. Crutchie watched as he hurried away.

-

Davey never skipped class. For the first time in the semester he regretted that he and Crutchie had planned to take three out of five classes together. He knew Crutchie would never skip MA Women’s Literature because he already had to miss three classes for doctors appointments. But, Davey never skipped class. 

Crutchie sat beside him.

"Alright class," said the professor, "before we start a class discussion, turn to your partner and tell them what your initial thoughts on this week's assigned reading and how it relates to identity."

Davey tried to distract himself by rereading the annotations he’d written on his copy of ‘The Last Man’.

After a minute a piece of paper was pushed in front of him.

**Hey, can we talk?**

**-C**


End file.
